1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved warming bed for pets and particularly a warming bed which has two different temperatures on two opposite sides to warm pets in different climate environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional warming bed 10 for pets generally consists of an upper panel 11, a lower panel 12 and a heating wire 13 sandwiched between the upper panel 11 and the lower panel 12. The heating wire 13 connects to a power cord 14 to link power supply to generate heat for evenly warming the upper and lower panels 11 and 12 so that the pet may be warmed in the winter.
As the heating wire is located on the middle layer between the upper panel 11 and the lower panel 12, it generates heat evenly on two sides to warm the panels at only one temperature. However, there are many different types of pets, some with long hairs and have better self-warming capability, while some have short hairs and are easier to suffer from cold weather. They need different warming protection. Moreover, even in winter, climate temperature varies greatly, such as on fine days and snowy days. Hence the conventional warming bed that provides warming at only one temperature obviously cannot meet various requirements.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved warming bed for pets that can generate two different temperatures on an upper panel and a lower panel to meet different requirements according to different environmental temperatures and different use conditions.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, the invention mainly includes an upper panel and a lower panel that have respectively an inner surface, and has a plurality of evenly spaced coupling struts and coupling stubs formed on the inner surfaces to couple with one another, and at least one press strut to form a larger gap between the upper and the lower panels. A heating sheet is located on the inner surface of the lower panel (or upper panel) and passing through the coupling struts and stubs so that the lower panel closed to the heating sheet may have a higher temperature than the upper panel remote from the heating sheet, thereby the two opposite sides of the warming bed have different temperatures to meet different requirements.